Tower of Terror- Hollywood Hotel
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Millie is enjoying a holiday in America, she and her friend take a creepy tour around an abandoned hotel. Millie hears strange things and meets a attractive looking guy, who has met a terrible end. Can Millie help this ghost and his family? Maybe going back to the 1930's is a good idea? Will this stranger make Millie fall in love with him too..


So after going to Disneyland Paris I fell in love with the Tower of Terror! I loved the whole abandoned hotel from the 1930's and just imagined what it would be like, and to live through the terror of that night.

So I made my own story, with romance :D

I hope you like it, there aren't many stories based on the ride or the Disney Movie, so here's mine!

Let me know what you think! :D Much Love!

* * *

Tower of Terror

"Ladies and gentlemen, this way please."

Through those great wooden doors we enter into the lobby, I felt my mouth slack and open in shock and other feelings I couldn't quite understand yet.

"Hey, Millie, look at the owl." Jessica pointed out the main attraction that stood in the centre of the room, a wooden owl, its wings outstretched as if ready to fly. Yet it stood still; covered in dust and webs, I felt a chill down my spine, I didn't know this would affect me so much. Having heard about this place whilst on holiday here in America; I and my best friend Jessica decided to come see this spooky, abandoned hotel located just before the Hollywood hills.

"This place is seriously creeping me out." I whisper, following the crowd of other visitors around the room.

"Please remember not to touch." The guide smiled politely and began his speech about the hotel; the speech he has probably told so many times.

"I think that owl's eyes are following me you know." Jessica squinted at the wooden figure and walked backwards then forwards, testing out her theory.

"People are looking at you!" I pulled on her arm and smiled at the crowd of visitors that were looking our way with confused expressions.

"Have some fun!" Jessica grinned at me, "We are on holiday."

"I know, but I just don't want people thinking we British are absolutely crazy." I quickly snapped at her, I'm all for fun, don't get me wrong; but this place was really playing with my emotions. It started as soon as we saw the hotel coming up the road.

"Well, we are a little bit." She winked and walked slowly over to the group.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, my mind was getting all fuzzy, maybe I was just too hot. I strolled along around the room looking at the tea cups and trollies that had been left here years ago. The newspaper still there on the coffee table and a doll lay alone on the sofa.

"The great mystery of the hotel is of course; you may of heard it before, but for those of you who have not, let me tell you," The guide wandered over to the reception area and stood in front of the desk, his hands clapped together and a little smirk appeared on his face, like a teenage boy out to scare his little sister with a ghost story.

"1939, the night of Halloween," He began.

"Tsk, always on Halloween." Jessica shook her head and I rolled my eyes at her.

"A wealthy family lived here, with two actors in the family they could afford anything. The Asher family consisted of Mr Richard the father, Mrs Anna the mother, their son the rising film star; Mr Tristan, then the daughter Miss Kelly and the youngest daughter also very famous for her cute singing and acting Miss Sally."

"Lucky family." Jessica sighed with disinterest, but I felt opposite.

"The family came back from a long publicity trip that week, of course the paparazzi were here waiting, we do have the newspapers with the photos they had taken that week, I can show you later. That night they was invited to the Top Tip Party on the top floor at.."

"Seven thirty sharp.." I whispered, Jessica looked at me suddenly and frowned.

"..Seven thirty sharp, where the band would play till late and little Miss Sally would sing, but outside a thunderstorm grew.."

I shook my head, how did I know what time it started?

"How?!" Jessica whispered quite loudly to me.

"I don't know." I frowned and stared at the floor, what is going on?

"They entered the elevator and at exactly five past eight, it stopped, a bolt of lightning struck the side of the hotel, right where the elevator was, then BOOM!" The guide waved his arms about suddenly, "The elevator fell."

The visitors gasped and some just hung their mouth's open, my heart was racing and the guide led us all forward, I didn't want to look around the corner of the front desk, I didn't want to see. Whatever it was.

"Come on Millie!" Jessica pulled my arm and my eyes darted to the twisted metal in the wall.

My heart sank, I felt like I would fall to my knees and cry.

"Millie, you ok?" I felt Jessica's hand on my shoulder, I nodded and took a deep breath.

"They managed to get into the elevator, but no bodies were found inside." The guide stood, hands together, looking gravely at the floor.

"The manger closed the hotel and in his will wrote than no one should buy, demolish or restore this hotel, until this mystery was solved."

Someone's hand went up in the air, "So did anyone investigate?"

"Oh of course," The guide looked lively all of a sudden and walked backwards and forwards, "They did so for years but couldn't find anything at all."

Hum, so no one found the bodies, they couldn't of possibly of got out, could they?

Ding..ding..ding..

I tilted my head sideways away from the talking crowd, what was this sound?

Ding..ding.. dong.

I moved away slowly, leaving Jessica talking to some random old lady about ghosts.

DING..DING..

Sounds like piano keys, but coming from where? Did a visitor wander off?

I looked back to the crowd, no one had noticed me gone yet, I quietly pushed the door to my left open, it was dim inside, a little light shone through the thick red curtains. I walked inside and pushed the door gently to, but I didn't close it. I found the piano, it stood in the corner of the room, covered in dust and a white sheet that had been thrown back so they keys were visible.

"Hello?" I whispered, barely hearing my own voice.

I skimmed the ivory keys with my fingertips; and tapped a key gently not wanting to make too much sound. Odd, it was out of tune, but the sound I heard not too long ago was perfectly sound.

I tried again, playing the start of the only song I knew on piano, yes, definitely out of tune.

"You play?"

Someone was here! I turned around quickly and found a man looking at me intrigued, his blonde hair flopped down in his face and his bright blue eyes sparkled, but his expression suddenly changed and he was in shock, just as I was.

"Mildred?" He gasped.

I shook my head, bravely I started to walk up to him to see better, he was wearing very formal clothes, black and white tux in fact, he shook his head and blinked hard before looking back at me. His blue eyes bore into mine.

"But, you," He was in disbelief, "You must have died years ago." I heard the pain in his voice and I felt it too.

"I..I'm sorry but I'm Millie. Millie Collins." I said carefully; hoping to comfort him.

"But you, you look like her." He whispered and leaned back against the mirror. That's when I noticed it, his arm was outstretched behind him and there was no hand on the end of it, I looked closer and saw it was..in the mirror?

"Oh my.." I whispered to myself, what was this? A trick? Was he just an actor?

"Millie? Ah, she hated people abbreviating her name." He looked to the floor and pushed back his hair, I saw exactly how handsome he was then, chiselled cheekbones and a perfect jaw, his mouth settled in a small smile that made my heart miss a beat.

"Who, are you exactly?" I forced out, in hope it was all just a joke and he would laugh and everyone would come in and laugh too.

But they didn't.

He looked so upset and lost, "Just a memory."

I gasped and moved forward to him but he looked up at me and I caught his beautiful eyes before he moved backwards into the full length mirror. He looked back at me with a blue light surrounding his body, a ghost?

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

He gave me a weak smile and shrugged. He touched my heart.

"I wish I could help."

He looked down then and frowned in thought, "Then come back."

"Huh? Come back?" I inhaled, what did he mean? I looked up in the mirror and only saw my reflection.

He's disappeared.

* * *

Get ready for chapter 2!


End file.
